Conundrum, Extended Altered Series Finale 1991
by cardiff1984
Summary: JR is on the brink of suicide. He's lost Ewing Oil and the majority and remaining Ewing family members have left South fork. JR is shown what the world would have been like if had never been born, with extended/Altered scenario's and extra character re-appearances. Plus, several different Ending outcomes with shocking revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Cast/Characters to appear in Series Finale.

JOHN BECK as Mark Graison

MORGAN BRITTANY as Katherine Wentworth

MARY CROSBY as Kristin Shepherd

PATRICK DUFFY as Bobby Ewing

LINDA GRAY as Sue Ellen Pearce

LARRY HAGMAN as JR Ewing

SUSAN HOWARD as Donna Barnes

STEVE KANALY as Ray Krebbs

HOWARD KEEL as Clayton Farlow

GEORGE KENNEDY as Carter Mckay

KEN KERCHEVAL as Cliff Barnes

TINA LOUISE as Julie Grey

CATHY PODEWELL as Cally

PRICILLA BEAULIEU PRESLEY as Jenna Ewing

VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Pamela Barnes Graison

JACK SCALIA as Nicholas Pearce

TED SHACKELFORD as Gary Ewing

JOAN VAN ARK as Valene Ewing.


	2. Chapter 2

JR is on the brink of suicide. Ewing Oil is now owned by Cliff Barnes and every Ewing family member, except Bobby and Christopher have left SouthFork. It's a lonley place for JR and all his bad deeds, have come back to haunt him - literately. JR lays drunk with a gun in hand on a deck chair near the pool, when Adam a supposed Guardian Angel appears to him. Adam offers JR the chance to see what the world would be like if he'd never been born. JR thinks Adam is crazy, but the ghostly figure decides to prove otherwise.

JR's journey into his Non- Existence starts at an Insurance Company building, which used to be the Ewing Oil Building, before it went bankrupt.

"Bankrupt? JR confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, without you Gary was the oldest brother. When Jock was ready to retire, he was going to turn it over to him," Adam explains.

"Daddy wouldn't do anything that dumb."

"But, he did - Miss Ellie wanted it that way. Gary was always her favourite. Unfortunately, Gary wasn't cut out for the oil business and inside a couple of years - company went belly up."

JR learns that Jock died from stress at the loss of Ewing and a few years later, Ellie died from a broken heart, thus never met Clayton Farlow.

Gary lives in California, is a Lawyer, that lives in what JR calls a 'Playboy Mansion.' Gary is a better lawyer than an Oil Man. Gary is working on a divorce case involving Mr and Mrs Kingdom.

"He never married you know," Adam states. " Without you to drive him off SouthFork, he never met Valene - never had Lucy. He's just a poor, happy, Bachelor."

"Where the hell is the justice in that?"

But, Gary is a true Ewing, just like his brother, Gary beds Mr Kingdoms Attorney to compromise a deal in the divorce settlement.

JR learns another brother, called Jason was born, who stripped Bobby and Gary of their shares of SouthFork. Jason was so corrupt, he turned the once beautiful landscape into a housing estate. Jason is also married to long suffering wife, Bootsy.

Sue Ellen would become a Television Star, thus never had a alcohol abuse problem. Sue Ellen would be denied a chance at Hollywood, thanks to her not so truthful agent, but she was far from unhappy. Sue Ellen was happily married to Nicholas Pearce, who did not move to Dallas and didn't fall off the balcony to his death, three years earlier.

"Sue Ellen was obviously going to be alright, whether JR Ewing existed or not," Adam points out."


	3. Chapter 3

_ALTERED SCENE_

 _This next scene is altered, involving Bobby living in Las Vegas and divorced from Jenna Wade Ewing. (in the actual episode, his alternate ex-wife was called Annie played by Rosalind Allen). Pricilla Presley reprises her rol as Jenna._

Jenna arrives to pick up their three Children, Ellie, Jock and JR Junior from the Playground. His three off-springs wave goodbye to him.

"You didn't have to come I was gonna drop them off," Bobby tells Jenna.

"I know, I just want to talk to you for a minute," Jenna states.

"Jenna I know what you're gonna say."

"Bobby, you're two weeks behind on the alimony and support for the kids. What do you want me to do?"

"Jenna I know! Things have been rough lately."

"Can't pick any winners?"

Bobby doesn't reply.

"Oh Bobby, if only you were the man I remembered at High School."

"I wish I could be that man."

"Then why can't you?"

"Oh-Jenna."

"Look I don't want to fight. I know you care about the kids, but they cost a lot of money and I need help."

"I'll get the money," Bobby tries to assure Jenna. "I'll get it."

"Soon Bobby. Look, I know your life is in such a mess, but in a couple of days, you're gonna be hearing from my lawyer. And don't even think about seeing the kids until you square things."

Jenna heads to the car. Bobby braves a smile, waving farewell to his child.

"Bye Dad, see you next week," Little Ellie calls.

 _MORE COMING SOON..._


	4. Chapter 4

_It takes place moments after Jenna leaves with Bobby's three children._

 _Tina Louise as Julie Grey appears in an extended scene._

JR and Adam (JR's Angel/Devil, follow Bobby through a park.

"Now I know this did not happen," JR suggests. " That's not Bobby - at least the Bobby I know."

"It isn't, but haven't you forgotten what Bobby was like before he met Pam? " Adam replies. "Even your Daddy called him the company pimp. Gary lost Ewing Oil, Bobby never went into the Oil Business. When Miss Ellie died, he started drifting - he's just a smile time hustler. Still trying to get by on his looks and charm and he's losing that."

"Don't do this to me."

"Isn't it odd, everybody thought of you as the bad guy, who was standing up to you and fighting you, that made Bobby what he became. Shall we join him?"

"No, it hurts too much."

"There's so much of Bobby, we haven't seen yet."

"Not now!"

It's late night, Bobby is seen walking through the Neon Lights of Downtown Las Vegas, with his jacket over his shoulder. He stops at a cross walk, when a Hooker approaches him. It's Julie Grey, still alive. She had never met JR, never became his secretary, thus didn't get involved in the Red File scandal and never fell to her death, which involved Willie Jo Garr and Jebb Ames.

"Fancy a good time Hone?" Julie surprises.

Bobby smiles a little and hesitates.

"Unfortunately, I'm a little down on my luck, Ma'am," Bobby answers. "I don't think you'll like my price."

"You sound like you're not from around here."

"You're right, I'm far, far away from where I'm from."

"And where might that be?"

"Texas - Dallas."

Julie smiles and touches Bobby's shoulder tenderly.

"I think you and I are gonna get on like a house on fire," Julie flirts.

"Ma'am..." Bobby tries to explain.

"Julie."

"Julie, you seem like a nice lady, but I'm almost broke."

"Then allow me to put a smile back on your face. I know an alley where we won't be disturbed. Let's just say you owe me..."

Bobby smirks, knowing his luck is in.

"Bobby."

"Well, then, Bobby, show me how they do it in Texas."

Julie then drags Bobby away, with Adam and JR watching on.

"Oh my God, that's Julie, my first secretary at Ewing Oil, she died after Willie Jo Garr and Jebb Ames killed her for the Red File," JR says.

"How could she have been your secretary, when you didn't exist JR?" Adam reminds JR. "She failed to make a career in Dallas, moved here to Vegas, struggled to make ends meet - well, I guess selling herself was the next best thing. It seems on this occasion, Bobby is one of the few that turns her on, where money isn't required. Want to see how it turns out?"

"Don't you have any dignity?"

"Is that really JR Ewing asking me about dignity? Looks like you could do with another drink. " 


	5. Chapter 5

_Continuing JR's journey, Krostin Shepherd is next._

"Poor Kristin, I'm sure she's wishes she never met you," Adam assumes.

"That little bitch tried to kill me - she deserved what she got. The night she came here, she was so high on drugs, she thought she could fly and that's how she ended up in the pool," JR adds.

"So we have to assume, she was better off with you you?"

Kristin is still alive, having not met and shot JR and never drowned in the South Fork Pool. She is a con artist, pretending to be a hooker and meets a widower called Mr Smith. She then feigns being a police officer to force the client to hand over money. JR compliments Kristins tactics.

Back to Gary, he meets Valene Mckenzie, who was in fact Val his wife, in the real world anyway. Val wants Gary to take care of the rights to her late husbands estate, as people are coming out of the woodwork trying to lay claim. Gary seems to fall head over heels in love with Val and takes her out to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Still taking place in JR's trip through his Non-Existence._

 _Added Scene_

 _In Carter Mckay's casino office, Mckay demands fifty grand of debt from Bobby, within forty hours, or else._

"Two days fifty grand. I'm not even gonna charge you Vigorish. But, two days - or you're a dead man," Mckay threats holding up a card.

Bobby nervously acknowledges Carters threat and exits his office.

JR and Adam observe. JR is shocked by Mckay's threat.

"Bobby's in real trouble," JR worries.

"And he's not the only one," Adam suggests.

In a Motel, a once multi-millionaire, now broken man, Clayton Farlow attempts to escape, when a mob intercept him. The frontman is none other, than, Mark Graison.

"Going somewhere, Farlow?"

Clayton attempts to shut the door in Marks face, but Mark and the other heavies force their way in. Clayton is shoved to the ground.

"Whatt' a you want? Mckay sent you?"

"We've come to collect the debt you owe, where is it?" Mark demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mark signals for a heavy to assault Clayton, which he does.

"One last time, Farlow, or you'll be in Death Valley. One Hundred Grand?!"

"I'm a broken man, can't you see?"

"How right you are," Mark agrees, kicking Clayton in the mid rift.

"My boss will be happy to know, that you will soon be a dead man. Don't worry Clayton, I'm sure there will be plenty more company to join you in the desert."

Mark and his mob, drag a vulnerable Clayton to the car and throw him in the trunk.

A few hours later, a bound and gagged Clayton is brought to Death Valley. The Mob have shovels and Mark withdraws a gun. Clayton is terrified.

"Look, I can get Mckay his money," Clayton promises. " I'll rob a store, maybe a bank, I'll get it."

"Such a sad sight to see a one time millionaire, begging for his life," Mark laughs. "I can see why you lost all, your son, your wealth - a man with a poor head for business. But, don't worry, I'm not gonna be the one to kill you."

Suddenly, from the backseat of the car, appears Jessica.

"Jessica?" Clayton gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say goodbye Clayton - For good this time," Jessica insists.

"Why?"

"For the years you deprived me of Steven, for turning him against me. But, that's all changed now, he's forgiven me. But, I want to make sure, nothing comes between me and him again."

"Jessica, I'm begging you, I'm at rock bottom as it is. Isn't that enough, after all I've been through these last few years? Not to forget to add...I'm your brother."

"Were Clayton - were."

Jessica takes the gun from Mark and points it at Clayton.

"Oh God, Jessica no."

"Goodbye Clayton, Hell is where you belong."

"No, Jessica!"

BANG!

A thud is heard and the CAMERA PANS TO JR AND ADAM.

"Holy crap," JR speaks.

"That's downfall Clayton had not meeting and marrying your mother and being part of the Ewing Family. I suppose you could ask, where would he be without - you?"

JR looks to Adam and sarcastically replies. "In the ground?"

"Precisely."

"And it doesn't get any better for this girl, you treated so awfully."

HALEYVILLE

Cally is an abused wife and mother.

"Eb leaves those kids alone," Cally begs.

Eb hits Cally to the ground.

"You don't want them hit, then you keep e'm quiet," Eb rages. "Damn little brats."

"Eb please!"

"Such your dumb face. Pick yourself up, get my dinner on the table or I'll really give you what for."

Eb leaves, leaving poor Cally terrified. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cally is an abused wife, with three children having not met JR and ever left Haleyville to find JR.

 _EXTENDED / ALTERED SCENE. In this altered scene, instead of Cliff Barnes being married to Barbara Barnes, played by Tricia 'O Neil, he is married to Donna Culver Barnes played by Susan Howard. Their off- springs are younger, than portrayed in the actual finale._

In the shack, Cally grabs a shotgun and points it at her abusive husband Eb, when he threatens to hurt their children.

"EB LEAVE E'M BE!" Cally snaps.

Eb sees Cally holding him at gunpoint, but this does not deter him from attempting further abuse.

"Leave e'm be - Yeah I'll leave e'm be, until I've finished with you," Eb threats.

"You're never gonna touch them again."

"I am gonna enjoy this."

Eb takes a step towards Cally, but Cally opens fire and shoots Eb dead.

JR and Adam watch from outside.

"Oh my God," JR gasps.

"Now see, how different her life is," Adam adds. "And it's not gonna get any better."

"She'll be alright. It was self defence - he would have killed her."

"You're forgetting what part of the country we're in. Poor little Cally, is gonna spend the rest of her life in prison."

"Doesn't anyone have a happy life?"

"Sure...but you'll never guess who."

CUT TO CLIFF BARNES LIVING IN MANSION, HAPPILY MARRIED TO DONNA CULVER BARNES.

Cliff is seen walking down the staircase into the dining room, where his wife Donna and children, ten year old twins, Margaret and Cliff Jr await. JR is not so keen on seeing on how his arch nemesis life turned out.

"Oh no, not him please," JR moans.

Cliff kisses Donna and greets his children.

"Morning kids," Cliff smiles

"Morning Daddy."

"I've picked a lovely dress for tonight's dinner with the president," Donna speaks. "I think you'll like your tuxedo."

"I just hope I make good impression."

"I'm sure you speech will go down a treat."

"I hope so."

"He'll take one look at you and see his true successor."

JR observes.

"In his wildest dreams," JR sarcastically says.

Adam hushes JR,. "Shhh."

"Don't say that to the actual president."

"Can't believe the president is coming to our house for dinner," Margaret smiles.

"Who'd have thought ten years ago, you'd be so close to the White House," Donna said.

"And I owe the majority of that to you my love and our children," Cliff smiles. "I don't know where I'd be with you."

"I was hoping in the gutter and not owning my Daddy's company," JR grunts. "What does she mean so close to the White House?"

"Keep observing and you'll see," Adam suggests.

"Oh, Pam flying over from Vegas for the dinner?" Donna queries.

"I think so, although her job is very demanding as you know," Cliff responds.

"I miss Aunt Pammy, she's lovely," Margaret cheers.

"Me too," Cliff jr agrees.

" Lovely?! God you don't know half of it kiddo. Can't stand that Barnes Woman, never have," JR raises his voice.

Adam laughs a little.

Cliff looks at his watch.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm gonna have to start my day. I'm due at the club. Bye kids."

"Bye Dad," the Barnes children wave.

Donna walks Cliff to the door.

"Now, don't forget we're having the reception this evening, so you have to be home at seven o' clock to change into your evening clothes," Donna reminds Cliff.

"I'll be here," Cliff assures his wife, kissing her farewell. " I love you."

" I love you too," Donna acknowledges.

Cliff exits and Donna proceeds to the kitchen.

JR feels nauseous.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," JR tells Adam.

"Can at least wait 'til we get outside," Adam warns.

"Anyway, how in the hell did Donna end up with Barnes? What happened with her and Ray?"

"That's another story."

Cliff then meets with Politicians on a golf course, as JR and Adam watch on.

"How did he ever get to the point where people are afraid of him?" JR asks

"Owes it all to you," Adam starts to explain. "Without you to hate, he never went into the oil business - he followed his law career, the politics, very successfully, I well add."

"But, what's that got to do with the mob and him meeting Donna?"

"Since Donna was married to Sam Culver, who was once Governor of Texas and speaker of the house, he helped fund and support Cliff into his position of becoming Texas State Senator and when Sam died, Donna had a shoulder to cry on - I think you'll understand the rest."

"But, how come she never met Ray Krebbs?"

"Later. Want to see where Cliff works?"

CUT TO WHITE HOUSE.

Cliff is referred as Mr Vice President by one of his guards.

"Mr vice president?" JR frowns.

"Not the same old Cliff Barnes is he?" Adam notes.

BARNES RESIDENCE

A house keeper approaches Cliff and Donna.

"Mr Barnes, its a phone call for you it's urgent."

"That's either Pam, not being able to make it or the President is stuck in traffic," Cliff guesses.

Cliff picks up the phone

"Hello?...I'll be right there."

"Cliff, what is it?" Donna worries.

"That was the chief of staff, the president has just had a stroke. As of now - I am the acting president of the United States. 


	8. Chapter 8

Also, John Ross was never born, neither was Christopher. James was not born, as JR never met Vanessa.

Bobby is married to a screechy wife, who has now left him and Boby has no money. Neither to feed his children or pay his debt to Mckay, so he intends to fly to Dallas to seek help from his estranged brother Jason. JR suggests to Adam that JR gets if from either Gray or Ray.

"Unfortunately for Bobby, Jock died before Ray ever found out he was a Ewing," Ray reminds JR. "Now Ray's life - that's really changed."

Ray is a struggling handyman, who cannot get regular work, due to a rodeo accident, that left him with a back injury, as Jason fired him years earlier. However, Ray is happily married, with two sons, even though money is hard to come by.

Meanwhile, Bobby's attempts to get Jason to lend him money falls on deaf ears. Jason allows him to stay the night, while he's out of town. Bootsy helps Bobby steal cash from Jasons safe.


	9. Chapter 9

_ALTERED SCENE/ADDED SCENE_

 _Taking place in the World where JR was non-existent._

Bobby returns to Las Vegas, after stealing a hundred thousand dollars from his alternate brother Jason, in Dallas. He meets with Jenna in a restaurant and gives her some of the cash he owes Carter Mckay and says he has to go away for a while. This concerns Jenna and both Bobby and Jenna share an emotional farewell, before he confronts Carter at the Casino.

JR is terrified that Bobby will be in serious danger, if he does not hand Carter the full amount.

"You really are worried aren't you?" Adam senses.

"You bet I am. Bobby is my brother and I love him," JR states.

"Whoa, don't go mushy on me now. This isn't the JR I came to visit."

"Just tell me Bobby is gonna be alright."

"Let's just go see."

Bobby arrives at the Casino in a cab. He enters the lobby and accidently bumps into a female wearing a big black hat and she drops her stuff.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry allow me to help," Bobby apologizes. " How clumsy of me."

"It's quite alright," says the lady. "It was just an accident.

Bobby hands back the lady her belongings. She looks up and Bobby notices some recognition of the female. Pamela Barnes. She smiles.

"Thanks, no harm done," Pam assures.

"Pam?" Bobby queries. " Pamela Barnes?"

"Yes?"

"It's me - Bobby Ewing - Jock and Ellie Ewing's son."

"Oh my God so it is...How are you?"

"I'm...fine. You look great. I haven't seen you in what? Nearly fifteen years."

"Has it been that long? Where times gone huh? " Momentary pause "You know Bobby, I felt really guilty after your Daddy took his own life, even my father never wanted it to be that way. It killed him, when your Momma passed away."

"Pamela, the Barnes - Ewing Feud ended a long time before those events, I could not foresee how it would have continued, unless for other circumstances. Anyway that's all past now."

"You're right."

"You living in Vegas?"

"Sort of I'm here...

Pam is then interrupted by her husband, who is none other than, hired for hit, Mark Graison.

"Mark Graison, her husband. And you are?"

"I'm a ,' Bobby tries to explain.

"Bobby and I are old acquaintances from Dallas, Bobby was just passing through," Pam interrupts.

"I see, nice to meet you Bobby," Mark greets. " I hope you have a lot of luck on your shoulders. You're gone need it here."

Bobby hesitates. "Right."

"Your chariot awaits, Mrs Graison."

"Be seeing you," Pam smiles.

"Bye - take care," Bobby gestures.

Mark escorts Pam to the exit door and Pam looks back, as Bobby watches on. Pam smiles again. Bobby makes his way to the elevator and Mark Graison looks back with horrid intent.

JR and Adam behind Bobby in the elevator.

"Well I'm glad, that was over quickly before it started," JR groans. "Couldn't imagine for a split second him ending up with that Barnes Woman in this reality."

"You really her guts didn't you?" Adam chuckles.

"Damn right I did. From the first day Bobby brought her to Southfork and to the day she ..."

"Got burnt?"

"Anyway, I hope, I don't have to see her again."

"We'll see."

Bobby gets out the elevator is met by two heavies, who escort him to Carters office. JR and Adam follow.

"Oh God this is it. I don't know how Bobby's gonna get out of this," JR panics. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Concluding JR's journey through his non - existence, this extended, features Bobby and Pam in a life threatening situation._

Bobby manages to be Carter Mckay at his own game and takes the remaining cash, that was owed to Mckay. Bobby is at that moment triumphant and is about to exit Carters office.

"Bobby!" Carter shouts. "Do yourself a favour and stay out of my casinos. And maybe a nice long trip, will be good for your health."

"Me leave town while I'm on roll?" Bobby arrogantly replies. " No way Mack."

Bobby laughs and exits the office.

JR and Adam witness the event. JR is relieved Bobby didn't mess up.

"Well, I guess I owe you one. Bobby's back on his feet now. He'll be alright," JR tells Adam.

"By tonight, he'd have lost it all. That's the way his life is - he can't help what he does," Adam explains.

"Bobby doesn't have a life."

"So - see what a difference you made."

"You don't think I believe this do you? Cliff Barnes the president of the United States. Sue Ellen making it on her own and all that stuff about Cally and...things can't have changed that much with me or without me. Besides what's the difference I still don't have anybody. I'm the same as the first time you met me."

"Then why don't you go ahead and kill yourself?"

"And send you back to heaven a failure? JR chuckles. "You'll never become an angel.

"An angel?" Adam laughs. "What makes you think I'm from heaven?"

Adam laughs hysterically.

"Your bluffing?"

"You didn't really think I showed you all this, because I wanted to save you? You don't even want to save yourself. In fact, who would care if you killed yourself? Nobody."

"If you're not an angel, then who the hell are you?"

"You just answered your own question JR - I'm hell."

Adams eyes flash red and JR jumps out of his skins and Adam disappears. JR looks around in despair. Adam is nowhere to be seen. Carter Mckay meanwhile makes a call to a hit man.

"I'd like you take care of something or should I say someone," Mckay speaks on the phone. "Bobby Ewing, he's been a nuisance for too long now and has outstayed his welcome. Yep, he'll be downstairs and of course the end point is where our usual unreliable debt payers meet their fate. Good, I'll wire your account."

Carter hangs up with evil intent. JR is horrified.

"Oh my God," JR gasps.

Downstairs in the main casino, Bobby walks slowly to a roulette table. And prepares to put cash down. JR rushes over to Bobby in panic.

"Bobby, get the hell out of here, Mckay's gonna get you killed," JR tries to warn.

Bobby cannot hear, as JR does not exist in this reality. JR looks the other side of the table. Adam stands in a red suit and laughs. This fears JR. He turns attentions back to Bobby.

"Bobby if you stay here, you're dead man. Go damn it Bobby, don't you listen?!"

Suddenly, Mark Graison surprises Bobby.

"Trying your luck?" Mark abruptly appears.

"Mark - yeah, Uh I guess tonight could be that night," Bobby figures.

"Yeah, it will, but not the way you think."

Mark digs a gun into Bobby's side.

"Hey, what the..." Bobby jumps.

"Just act normal or I will use this," Mark threats. "You're coming with me."

"Look, I've cleared my debt will Mckay already, we're even."

"He's not so sure and to be quite honest with you - neither am I."

Mark escorts Bobby outside to the getaway vehicle at gun point. Once in the car Bobby is blind folded and driven away. JR helplessly watches on.

"Oh no, they're gonna kill him," JR shudders.

Adam then stands in front of the entrance of the casino laughing. JR is angry.

"You bastard! If anything happens to Bobby, I'll...I'll..."

DEATH VALLEY - NIGHT

Bobby is brought to the point of no return and dragged out of the car. Mark Graison removes his blind fold and holds Bobby at gun point. Bobby anxiously looks to his surroundings. JR is brought to the scene, possibly by Adam to observe a possible homicide.

"Where am I?" Bobby hyperventilates

"The last place anyone, will expect to find you - your grave," Mark states.

"Does Pam know you work for Mckay?"

"You have a real interest in my wife, don't you? Maybe I can see finishing you more personal for me, than for my boss."

"I take that as a no, then?"

"Take it as you want, but that will be irrelevant to you soon, because you will soon be the forgotten loser, you have always been."

"Sounds like I embarrassed Mckay at his own game, that's why he wants me bumped off."

"Don't get too cocky Ewing. I've heard about your once powerful dynasty - the Texas Ewing's - most powerful family in the Oil Industry and to look at you now, who'd have thought, you were once part of that. It's sad, but, true. You have certainly become the unluckiest Ewing of them all. So, unlucky I'm gonna have to kill you."

"You seem to know these parts pretty well, Graison. I assume this where all your other victims are buried?"

"Victims? Is that what you call them? These so called Victims, as you assume they are, were hot shots, who thought they were bigger than life itself and could go up against powerful people like Mckay and get away with ripping him off and you fall into that category. What's that saying? 'Nice tray, but no Cigar.' Now, shall I dig up you lay down, or would you like to do the honors."

"I thought you were gonna shoot me?" Bobby reminds Mark.

"I was, but I figured I'd let you suffer in death."

Suddenly, bright headlights are seen and a car comes screeching to a halt, near Mark Graison and his henchmen. The drivers and passengers doors fly open and out gets Pam and Katherine Wentworth, with their guns pointed at Mark and his gang.

"FBI!" Pam warns. "Drop the weapon, Graison."

"Put your hands up!" Katherine demands.

"Well, well, I should have known, better, than to trust the sister of the future president of United States," Mark grunts.

"Your quick exit from our bedroom appointment was rather abrupt Mark." Pam turns to Bobby. "Bobby, are you OK?"

"Better for seeing you," Bobby smiles.

Pam turns her attentions back to Mark.

"So, just how many bodies do you have stashed out here? Pam questions.

"Enough - but enough for another two more," Mark hints.

To Pam's horror, Katherine now has her at gun point. Pam has been tricked. This makes Pam quiver.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Pam shakes.

"I'm sorry, Pam, but, It was just too much a deal to turn down and well, Mark and I, we're equal," Katherine grins.

"I knew you were onto to me Pam and Katherine and I well, we're in love," Mark suggests.

"You're meant to be my sister. Why would you betray me like that?" Pam asks.

"Don't take it personal Pam, it's just business, but you still have to be rid of," Katherine claims.

Pam is about to take a shot at Katherine, but Katherine reacts first and shoots Pam in the shoulder and she hits the floor clutching her wound in agony.

"Pam!" Bobby gasps.

Katherine walks over to Mark and share a prolonged kiss.

"You did good honey, nothing a good couple to share their deaths with each other," Mark congratulates Katherine.

Pam and Bobby's wrists are tied, as JR watches on at the terror he witnesses. Bobby and Pam briefly chat to one another.

"What a mess huh?" Pam sighs. "Never saw my ending like this - Death Valley."

A rattlesnake lurks by and hisses loudly.

"I hate snakes," Pam quakes.

"Pam, I just want to say one thing. Thank you for trying. It means a lot, that you would come all this way to attempt a rescue like that, especially in the middle of nowhere."

"It's part of the job, but it's kind of a coincidence, that I'm gonna share my ending, with somebody, that... I don't know, but there's something about you Bobby Ewing. Something say's destiny was to put us together."

"Surely not like this."

"If only..."

"Yeah...if only."

The grave is dug. JR watches on desperately. He looks around for Adam.

"Adam!" JR shouts out. "Don't do this to Bobby. He shouldn't be the one that should be punished. I'm the one who set this in motion."

Adams head then appears from a stormy cloud in the sky with an evil look.

"But, you didn't exist JR, how could you have set this in motion?" Adam gloats. "If there was no JR Ewing, then how could you forsee your baby brothers fate. At least his one consolation, he will perish will the one and only love of his life. I bet you wish you were nicer to her now. Even though in this world, where they barely know each other - they love each other. You didn't want to exist JR, this is how it will end."

Bobby and Pam's grave is dug. The two are brought to the burial.

"This is it then?" Bobby suspects.

"I'm afraid so," Mark nods.

"Any last requests?" Katherine asks.

Pam doesn't hesitate and spits in Katherine's fate.

"I figured."

"Cliff will be onto you soon. I swear he will use every power to destroy you," Pam insists.

"With his political and presidential ambitions, I think you will be the least of his worries," Katherine smirks.

"What a combination. A Barnes and a Ewing dead in the ground - together," Mark cruelly remark. " Any last words Ewing?"

"Yeah, I hope you have many unhappy years together. Either way, one of you will die before the other."

Both Bobby and Pam are shoved into the grave together. Pam rolls over and looks into Bobby's eyes, who makes eye contact back.

"I'm glad I met you Bobby Ewing - If only," Pam says.

"I'm glad I met you too Pamela Barnes - feelings mutual," Bobby replies.

Mark looks to his henchmen, then to Katherine who nods.

"Bury them," Mark orders.

The henchmen starts chucking the dirt in, as Bobby and Pam share a passionate kiss. JR watches in terror as a strong wind picks up and lightening flashes. He looks up at Adams head in the clouds, as he looks down at JR with his eyes flashing red and laughing.

"Don't let him die, no,no,NO!" JR cries out. "Take me instead! Not Bobby!"

"IT'S TIME TO DIE EWING!" Adam laughs.

"NO! NO! NO!NOOOOOO!"

JR awakes from his nightmare, with a bottle his hand and a gun in the other.

 _There will be Alternative endings to the series, I will be writing. One will be an hour extension to the shows conclusion following JR's suicide attempt with revelations which will make it the 3 hour series finale. The others will be brief extended clips and revelations moments after 'Conundrum'._


	11. Chapter 11

_This is one of several scenario endings I will be writing for the 1991 Final Episode (series finale), of the show._

 _SCENARIO ENDING 1._

The original ending as seen on TV. Where JR awakes from his nightmare and sees Adam in a red suit and urges JR to kill himself, with Jocks pistol. JR raises the gun to his head and Adam's eyes flash red.

"DO IT!" Adam demands.

Bobby arrives home and rushes to JR's bedroom.

 _Only Bobby, NOT THE AUDIENCE, witness the outcome of the ending._

"Oh my God," Bobby gasps.

END OF DALLAS!

 _SCENARIO ENDING 2._

JR awakes from his Nightmare, with a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. JR sits up, shaken.

"Oh my God, what a nightmare," JR sighs. "I still got nobody - Nobody cares."

JR walks across the room and sees Adam, the devil in a red suit in his mirror.

"You thought it was a dream," Adam grins.

"You Bastard you killed my brother."

"No, JR it was his destiny and now it's time to except your fate."

"What is my destiny? I've got nothing and you know it. I played along with your stupid game and I've got nothing to show for it."

"Well, then I guess the only way is - death. Nobody loves you they all ran off on you. Why take anymore. Go on - pull that trigger. "

"Just quit? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Bobby then arrives home, _with the scene played out from the point of view of an unknown character_. _Bobby turns to the_ _camera._

"Here we are, home sweet home, like you never left. JR will be happy to see you. "

Back upstairs, JR is still contemplating. Adam continues to encourage him to suicide.

"Get it over with. Your life is not worth spit," Adam claims.

 _POINT OF VIEW OF UNKOWN CHARACTER - Downstairs, Bobby and unknown character see smashed glass on the floor._

"Looks like JR's fallen off the wagon completely," Bobby says. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. I think it's best we let him soba up and talk in the morning. Go get some rest."

 _THE SECRET CHARACTER ASCENDS THE STAIRCASE_

Back to JR's room. Adam is desperate to finish JR.

"It'll be oh so much better."

JR slowly raises the gun.

"Think how sorry they'll all be," Adam tries to bluff. "That's right - Just one shot.

JR clicks the chamber of the gun.

 _THE HIDDEN CHARACTER HEARS THE CHAMBER CLICK._

Adam continues to push JR on the brink.

"That's all it'll take," Adam grins.

Adams eyes shut and JR stand with the gun to his head.

 _THE SECRET CHARACTER APPROACHES JR'S BEDROOM._

JR holds the gun to his head, as Adam opens his eyes flashing red.

"DO IT!"

Downstairs, Bobby is sweeping up the smashed when he hears a scream.

"NO JR!" A female voice cries out.

THEN A GUN SHOT!

Bobby cuts his fingers and rushes up the staircase, down the hallway to JR's bedroom. He stands just outside the bedroom door with a horrified look on his face, as tears fill his eyes.

"Oh my God," Bobby gasps.

JR is sat distressed.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" JR panics.

THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO JR CRADLING A WOUNDED AND UNCONSCIOUS MISS ELLIE.

FREEZE FRAME ON MISS ELLIE

END OF DALLAS! 

_BARBARA BELLE GEDDES CAMEO as Miss Ellie._

 _SCENARIO ENDING 3 COMING SOON..._


	12. Chapter 12

_SCENARIO ENDING 3._

JR awakes from his Nightmare, near the South Fork Pool. He looks to his surroundings. The night is completely still. He still holds a gun in his hand He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God what a nightmare," JR says to himself. He looks at the gun and places it down on the table, next to the bottle. "Just what the hell are you doing JR? It's not your style." He thinks for a moment as he gets to his feet. "Yeah, you're right it isn't. You're were wrong Adam or what ever you were - Ole' JR never quits, ever. Dying today is not happening - not by a long shot. I'm gonna prove to everyone, that they were glad I were alive, no matter what you were trying to prove. JR will be back on top soon enough- trust me."

JR proceeds upstairs to take a shower. He gets into his pyjamas and goes to the balcony and overlooks the swimming pool and then to where he left the gun and bottle. The bottle remains, not the gun.

"Now, what in the hell happened to Daddy's gun?" JR wonders.

JR walks towards the bed and accidently kicks over a stool, he places it up and stands. In he looks into the mirror and standing behind him in the reflection, is Lucy pointing the pistol at him.

"Lucy, what the hell?!" JR gasps.

JR ducks for cover, as Lucy opens fire.

"You bastard how could you have done this to me?" Lucy curses.

JR cowers down, as Lucy storms around the bed side and points the revolver at her Uncle.

"Lucy what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"You should have done it JR, cause I'm certainly not glad you were in my life. I hate you."

"Lucy put it down - whatever has happened I can fix it."

"No, no you can't. What you've done is destroyed my life and... Now, I'm gonna make sure you never hurt a soul again. Grandma will forgive me for this."

"Lucy, please I beg you - I have sinned for so many things in my life, but what warrants you to kill me?"

"You tell me"

"Lucy - What have I supposed to have done?" JR denies.

" Lie one more time and I kill you in the name of my mother," Lucy threats.

" Your Mother? If only your Grandfather could see you now and I can see it. And speaking of your mother, you're just like her- senile. You could never grow out of being the spoilt bitch you always were. No wonder your old man was a hapless drunk who ran away. "

"If Grand daddy were alive today and he knew what I knew - he'd kill you. So, it's just left up to me to conclude the Memoirs of JR Ewing, only it ends in personal tragedy for you and victory me. Funny - I always pictured the likes of Sue Ellen, Pam or Cliff in my shoes - unlike Kristin and Sue Ellen - I won't miss."

Lucy clicks the chamber. JR takes a chance and kicks the gun out of Lucy's hand and shoves her to the ground. JR rushes to pick the gun up. Lucy gets to her feet and picks up a cane and hits JR in the back and JR falls to the floor. The gun goes off and the mirror shatters. Lucy vacates the bedroom quickly.

"Lucy Ewing, you get your tail back here, right now!" JR orders.

As Lucy reaches the top of the staircase, she realizes she's been shot. She looks over the bannister and sees Bobby looking up.

"Lucy - Oh my god," Bobby acknowledges in shock.

Lucy feels groggy and looks back to JR stopping a few feet away.

"Daddy -" Lucy groans.

Lucy stumbles and crashes through the bannister and falls to ground. Bobby rushes to his niece. JR is horrified and rushes downstairs. JR cradles Lucy in his arms.

"JR we have to get her to hospital, she's losing blood," Bobby insists.

Lucy is barely alive and looks up at JR.

"Oh Daddy," Lucy cries. Why? Why?"

"Oh don't know," JR sobs. " It just happened."

"Is that why you brought me home?...all those years ago? Because you knew?"

"I brought you home, coz you're a Ewing - and I loved you - always have - always will."

"You raped my Mam..."

JR interrupts his dying daughter.

"No, No, I did not. I've done some bad things not that. I just - couldn't tell your Grandparents. I felt ashamed. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I knew as long you stayed it - it wouldn't have mattered."

"And now?"

" I love you. You're my baby girl."

Lucy touches JR's face.

"You know when you say it like that, I actually believe you do...but's it too late...too late."

Lucy's arms slips and dies in JR's arms. JR looks to Bobby, who horrified by the revelation and the outcome. JR is distraught.

"She's dead Bobby," JR shrieks. " My baby girl is dead.

 _THE CAMERA PANS ABOVE JR, BOBBY AND LUCY_

FREEZE FRAME

END OF DALLAS!

(Cameo from Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing)

 _SCENARIO ENDING 4 COMING SOON..._


End file.
